


The Sweetest Sounds

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a virgin, Ben takes care of himself, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rey is dom, Sounding, Talk about sex toys, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, ben is sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Ben is finally going to lose his virginity with the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but when she's looking around for protection, she finds his toy drawer instead.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 111





	The Sweetest Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted in ReylOlds from a twitter prompt from @HoshinaKate that goes: 
> 
> "(NSFW)  
> There's a lot of fics in which Ben finds Rey's sex toys.  
> Where's the one where Rey finds Ben's?????"
> 
> So here we are. I don't know why sounds were what I picked for this, but I just felt like a fleshlight wasn't grand enough. I spent about half the day researching sounds and I even did a mini interview with a friend, so I hope I wrote it right, but if there is anything glaringly wrong with it, please feel free to dm on twitter to let me know and I can fix it. ^_^
> 
> Okay, so this is also the first time I've written dom/sub dynamic, aaaaand the first time I've written Ben as the sub. Because I decide to do all three things I am not wholly familiar with at the same time. And yes, I purposely refer to Rey as 'dom.' This is a personal preference on my part.

Her lips were everywhere. His mouth, his neck, his chest. Her hands followed where her lips went, and Ben couldn’t hardly believe his luck. Rey was beautiful and was funny and engaging, and she was naked on top of him. She hadn’t laughed when he’d blushed and told her he hadn’t ever been with anyone. She’d smiled sweetly and sat next to him on his bed before climbing into his lap, and then her sweet smile turned into a smirk and she was kissing him, wrapping him up in her arms, pushing him to lie back on the bed.

Ben’s hands hadn’t been idle. He may technically be a virgin, but he knew in theory what he was supposed to do, having read so much smut online and watched enough porn to line the two genres of content up. He knew his hands went to her hips and that he arched his quickly hardening cock up into her core. He knew that as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her braless, tiny, perfect breasts he needed to cover them with his hands and gently pluck at her nipples with his fingers. When she apologized for them being so small, he knew he needed to reassure her that her tits were perfect and that he loved them, which was completely true. He knew when she shimmied out of the rest of her clothing and unfastened his jeans to lower them only so far that she could pull his cock out that this was going to be it.

What he didn’t know was how to throw her off of him when she went looking for condoms in his toy drawer without ruining all of this.

“Rey, no, I--!”

But it was too late. She’d already pulled the drawer open and was peering inside of it. Ben covered his face with his hands as she went very still on top of him. This was it. It was all over. She was going to see everything, and she was going to think he was a pervert at worst, or in the closet at best and she would get dressed and leave him all alone in his bedroom with only his toys to comfort him for the rest of his life.

“B-Ben...” she stuttered, and he still couldn’t look at her. “What’s all this...?”

“Um...” his voice came out muffled between his hands. “Um, those would be, uh, toys....”

“These are some very...advanced looking toys, Ben.”

“They are,” he agreed, hands still over his face.

“You told me you were a virgin.”

“I am. Those...are how I coped with that for the last...few...years.”

“So,” her voice was a little clipped and Ben cringed, turning his head away. “You’re telling me that you’re not as inexperienced as you led me to believe.”

Ben heard the edge to her voice and tried to roll away, but she could not be easily dislodged from his hips and he still didn’t think it would be a good idea to throw her off him. “Answer me, Ben,” she said, and it sounded a little more like a command and it inexplicably made him shiver.

“Yes,” he murmured.

“Yes, what?” Fuck, that edge to her voice was sexy.

“Yes, I am not that inexperienced.”

“You’ve been experimenting for a long time, haven’t you, Ben?”

Ben nodded, completely unsure of what to do because his body was rousing more and more as she used that dominant tone with him, but he still couldn’t look at her. How embarrassing to be so turned on when she was clearly upset with him?

“Move your hands from your face, Ben.”

Panic rose in him, and he shook his head.

“Move. Your fucking. Hands. Don’t make me say it again.”

The tightness in his chest changed from anxiety that he was about to be mocked to anticipation that this was going to go much better than he feared, and he slowly lowered his hands, his eyes fluttering open as his fingers cleared them. He only lowered his hands to his mouth, but he looked up at her and his breath was sucked out of him to see her smirk.

“There are those pretty eyes,” she said, lightly dragging her hands over chest. “Those pretty sub eyes that looked like they were begging me to take control.”

Ben shivered as the silky quality of her voice. It was still firm, still in control, but it was soft, grazing over him like the gentle drag of a flogger over his skin. “I...I’m not a sub...” he murmured, voice still muffled under his fingers.

Rey raised a brow. “I didn’t think you were a liar, Ben. I can feel you reacting to the way I’m talking to you.”

“...I didn’t think I was a sub.,..”

The corner of her lips tipped up. “That’s probably more accurate,” she agreed. “People don’t always know what they prefer right away. But I think you’re very quickly figuring it out, aren’t you, Ben?”

Ben nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what, Ben?”

“Y-yes, _ma’am_.”

Rey smiled down at him. “Good boy.” Ben made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a whine, both at the endearment and at the fact that she was climbing off him. “It’s okay, darling,” she murmured as she reached out and gently ran her knuckles down his cheek. “We’re not stopping. We just need a little more preparation now.”

Ben nodded as she moved back to the drawer. “Strip,” she said in that soft, commanding voice again, and Ben was sitting up and tugging his shirt over his head immediately. “Get comfortable on the bed when you’re done,” she said as he was shucking off his jeans.

“Yes, ma'am,” he mumbled and climbed into the center of his bed, laying his head back on the pillow.

Rey smiled as she looked back at him. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmured before turning back to his toy drawer. “Now, darling, do you want to use the prostate massager or the sounds?”

Ben stared at her for a moment, completely at a loss for how to answer. He’d only ever used these things on himself before, and the idea of someone else using them on him had a strange effect on him, both nervous and exhilarating. “Both?”

Rey shook her head. “Not today,” she said gently. “I do have to leave early tonight to get up early for work tomorrow.” Ben tried not to look disappointed, but she saw through him, anyway. She moved back to the bed and climbed on to lean in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “It’s alright,” she whispered. “There will be time later.”

Ben blinked at her and nodded. “There’s going to be...a next time, then?”

Rey smirked. “Oh, yes. There will absolutely be a next time. I can already tell.”

Ben couldn’t help the shy smile, and Rey leaned in for another kiss. “Now, darling. What are we going to use tonight?”

Ben nibbled on his lower lip. “Sounds,” he said finally.

That slow smile crept over her lips and she nodded. “I was hoping you’d say that. I don’t get to use them nearly often enough.”

Ben shivered at the light of anticipation in her eyes as she climbed back off the bed and went back to his drawer. Her smile widened as she pulled the sounding set out of the drawer, followed by the bottle of lube and the alcohol wipes. “So prepared,” she murmured. “Such a good boy, taking care of his toys.” She turned and looked at him. “Hygiene is important. I’m glad you take it so seriously.”

Ben couldn’t think of anything to say, his body still reacting to her words, so he nodded. Her smile widened, and she brought all the implements over to the bed. She dropped them down next to him and then climbed onto the bed with her hands and knees. Her eyes looked over him like he was a buffet she was about to devour and perversely it just made him more aroused. He could feel his cock starting to bob as the intensity of his arousal made him twitch sporadically.

“Are you excited, Ben?”

He nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured. “I’m very excited....”

Her smile broadened, and it wasn’t just a smirk or a sly grin. It was genuine happiness, and he went all shivery, happy that he was the one that made her look that delighted. “Alright, baby, here’s what we’re going to do. You're going to tell me which one you usually start with.”

Ben looked down at the billfold of sounds and thought about how long it had been since he used them. It had been a while since he’d discovered the prostate massager, so he might need to go down a size. “The step up from the smallest,” he said finally. “I think.”

Rey nodded, took an alcohol wipe to her hands before she drew the sound out and wiped it down with the alcohol wipe before she reached for the lube. Ben was vibrating. He loved sounding, and he was quickly coming to realize he was going to love anything she did to him, so he was going to love this.

Rey moved until she sat between Ben’s legs and set the supplies down next to her. She moved in so she could easily reach his cock and she guided him in draping his legs over hers. Rey gave the sound one last cleaning, then took up the Surgilube, squirting some in her hand, which she used to lubricate the rod, then to lubricate the glans of his cock. He didn't have a syringe for pumping lube into the meatus, but he didn't mind. Ben liked a little discomfort. 

"Ready?" Rey asked. "Do you have a safe word?" 

Ben nodded. "Stop light colors. I’m green, right now." 

Rey grinned at him, then went back to the sound and his cock. It was strange having the sound inserted when he had no control over it to speak of. He'd done it long and often enough that he knew the warnings that he was getting close to hurting himself and needed to back off. With Rey doing it, he had to trust her. They'd only just met, only just determined they each had a preferred dynamic that just happened to be compatible. Did he trust her? 

Yes. He did. 

Rey wrapped her hand around his half hard cock and held it gently as she sat there with a look of utmost concentration on her face. She was so beautiful. He shivered as she smoothed her thumb over his slit one last time and then lined the rod up. He held still as she let gravity do its work and Ben closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the sensations started flooding his system. She was so careful with him, even once or twice removing the sound to reapply lube when it would stop on its descent. She didn’t talk to him as she worked, but she looked up periodically, watching the expressions flit over his face and she would smile each time and Ben had never in his life felt so...cared for.

Finally, after what seemed like a pleasurable, torturous eternity, the sound bottomed out and when her fingers let go of the end. Ben let himself have a full body shiver again. Rey grinned as she ran her hands up and down his thighs, letting her fingers play in the crease of his legs. “How does that feel, Ben?” she asked softly.

Ben licked his lips and nodded. “Good...really good.” His cock twitched in agreement and he grunted at the sensation. “Really fucking good.”

Rey’s hands moved over everything she could reach, his legs, his abs, and hips. She bypassed his cock for the moment, but she let her fingers trail over his balls and that was so close that he twitched again. Rey smirked at him. “What do you like?” she asked. And the fact that she asked, even as she was topping, that was...he couldn’t even describe what he was feeling.

Ben swallowed thickly, licking his lips again before he said, “Fuck me with it.”

Rey’s eyelids fell, hooded over her eyes as a slow smirk spread over her lips. “Alright, darling, just lay back and relax.”

Rey moved one hand so it was pressed against his lower abdomen, and she held him there with a surprising strength, even more so than her commanding presence. Ben nodded as her other hand first touched the resting sound, then lifted it just a couple of inches and let it slide back down again. Ben tilted his head back and moaned, eyes closing tightly as the pleasure washed through him. He wasn’t completely ready for the next wave, but really, she was topping him. This was something she got to decide.

Ben cried out, unable to help himself, and his cock started twitching as she would draw the sound up and she would wait until the twitching subsided before she’d let it slide down again. “Rey, fuck!” The few times he opened his eyes she was grinning at him, her eyes shining with something he couldn’t put a name to, but somehow he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Are you ready to come, or do you want to use another size?” she asked as she tapped lightly on the sound.

“Please, I want to come!” he gasped. “Please let me come!”

The sultry chuckle that rolled out of her made him shiver almost as much as the twisting of the sound in his cock, and Ben gripped the sheets tightly at his hips as he tried not to move.

“But, what about me, Ben?” she asked. “If you come now, what will you do to take care of me?”

“You can ride my face,” he grunted as she lifted the sound again before letting go. “I-I don’t know if I’d be any good eating you out, but I would try.”

Rey’s fingers lightly danced up his cock and Ben couldn’t help crying out, his heels digging into the bed as his hips bucked once. “Please let me come, I’ll be good!”

“Oh Ben, you are so good,” she murmured. “I think you’ll be very good at eating me out.”

Ben nodded and groaned when Rey gently slid the sound out of his cock. “Do you want to come in my mouth, Ben?”

“Yes! Please!”

A warmth enveloping the head of his cock, her chuckle reverberating through it answered his plea. It was only a few strokes before he was coming hard. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking and he was afraid she’d be upset when he hit the back of her throat, but she just hummed again, and stroked her hand over his lower abdomen until all of his cum left his body.

Ben looked up at her in time to see her let his cock fall from her mouth and lick her lips. “Your cum doesn’t taste half bad, Benjamin. You must take excellent care of yourself.”

Ben nodded as she started climbing up his body. His hands reached for her hips as her cunt passed his chest. “I do. I try to eat right and exercise.”

She was looking down at him now, smiling as one hand braced against the headboard, and the other threaded through his head. “That’s good to know,” she told him. “That might be another activity we can do together.”

Ben blinked. That sounded like...like she meant this to be more than sex?

“I would really like that,” he whispered as his hands slid up her thighs and up to her ass as he pulled her down to his mouth.

Rey smiled down at him, her fingers still combing gently through his head. “Me, too.”

Then she gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back, his mouth just an inch from her pussy. Ben grunted, then moaned as she said, “But first you’re going to eat me out while I ride your face, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Yes, ma’am!” he groaned, and he was as much pulling her down to his mouth as she was letting herself down on him. For a moment he almost panicked. He licked at her experimentally, but then every idea he’d ever had about eating a woman out left his mind. She must have seen the panic in his eyes when she looked down at him because she loosened her hand in his hair.

“It’s alright, Ben. We don’t have to do this,” she said, pushing herself up.

Ben gripped her hips and held her in place just above his mouth. “No, _green_ , I want to, I just...don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Rey smiled down at him and combed her fingers through his hair again. “Just close your eyes and do what feels right. I promise I’m going to love it.”

“What if I can’t make you come?”

She smiled again. “I’ll help you.”

Ben watched her eyes for a moment, then nodded. He guided her down, back to his mouth. He did as she said and closed his eyes and let his mouth do what seemed natural. He started out looking for her clit. That was something all the books seemed to say that men couldn’t find the clit. He knew what it was on sight, of course, but it took him a second to work his way up to find it with his mouth. His nose was buried in her mons, the neatly trimmed hair smelling clean and of Rey.

He felt her shudder above her and knew that he was on the right track. He moved one of his hands up to the front of her body, sliding it down to her lower abdomen, and tugged up on the clitoral hood with his thumb as he tilted his head to swirl his tongue all around the fully exposed bud.

Rey cried out and the hand in his hair tightened, pulling at the roots, and Ben moaned around her slit. “Fuck! Ben...fuck, making me come isn’t going...fuck, going to be a problem!”

Ben was sucking rhythmically at her clit now, continuing to do what was already working without thought for changing it up. A moment later Rey screamed and pulled his head back and pushed herself up a little. “Oh fuck...too, much, baby. It’s okay, just too much. Just be a little more gentle and lick all around my pussy, okay? Go ahead and explore the space. Okay? What’s your color?”

Ben nodded and said, “Green,” before he flicked his tongue out to lick along her slit. 

Rey shuddered and nodded. “Just like that, just lick and kiss me all over. And put those big fingers inside of me, okay?”

Ben nodded again, pleased that she looked like she was unraveling. He thought the whole point was to suck on the clit until she came, but apparently, there was much more to eating a woman out than just sucking on her clit. Ben slid a single finger into her at first, then a second when she tugged on his hair and told him to add more. He pumped them in and out of her cunt as he licked at her outer labia, then sucked on her inner labia. He did periodically go back to her clit, but never stayed there too long. When he felt like she was going to pull away again, he would move on to other parts of her pussy.

Finally, she told him to crook his fingers forward as he licked and sucked at her and to rub at the place that felt just a little different from the rest of her channel and thought that must be her g-spot. He rubbed continuously at that place while his mouth started getting sloppy. Her slick was running down her pussy and her thighs and was making his mouth and chin wet and he was all in for it. If she said he didn’t taste bad, she tasted fucking amazing.

He could feel her knees shaking on either side of his shoulders and he knew she had to be close, so he took a chance and went back to her clit. He sucked on his, swirling his tongue over and over again around it, all while he pumped his fingers fast into her and he knew she had to be right on the cusp from the way she was grinding into his face and the grip she had in his hair and then....

“Fuck! Ben!”

And then she was falling apart around him. He could feel her walls clenching and fluttering around his fingers, gripping him like a vise, and he decided he couldn’t wait for her to do that around his cock. She was crying out over and over again, and when he looked up at her, she had her head thrown back. The shuddering of her body seemed to go on forever, and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life, and he decided right then that he would do whatever he could to see that every night for the rest of his life. Probably too soon to think like that, but he felt it all the same.

Finally, her body loosened, and she went limp, letting go of his hair and pulling her leg back over him so she could collapse next to him on his bed, her breathing erratic. “That was...fucking amazing,” she said between pants. “We’re going to do that again. A lot. For like, ever, if you’re good with that.”

Ben grinned and reached for the hand she held out that only shook a little. “I’m great with that,” he said.

Rey turned her head and grinned at him. “Good. Because we need to try out _everything_ in the drawer.”

Ben laughed and threw an arm around her to pull her against his chest. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

*******

_One Month Later_

  
  


“Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo!”

Ben froze in his computer chair, his hands poised over his keyboard as he heard the stamping of feet on the way to his office door. The hell...?

Rey stomped into the room and waved her phone in his face, and Ben blinked a few times before he could figure out she was trying to show him something on the screen.

“What?” he asked. “What did I do?”

“You were born a man, is what you did! How fucking dare you!”

Ben slowly shrugged his shoulders, hands raised. “I’m sorry?”

“You should be!” She waved the phone at him again, and this time he snatched it out of her hand to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Why am I looking at a cock ring?”

“Oh no, sir, no, that is _not_ what you are looking at, oh no. What you are looking at is vibrating cock ring that is only twelve mother fucking dollars.”

Ben looked at her, shaking his head. “I don’t understand.”

Rey snatched her phone back from him and clicked around on it for a moment before she handed it back to him. “And now I’m looking at a...bullet?”

“A mother fucking twenty-five dollar bullet! _Twenty-five dollars!_ Why are boy sex toys so cheap?!”

Ben shook his head that he didn’t know, but Rey was already continuing on.

“I will tell you why they are so cheap, mother fucking pink tax!”

Oh no, she was about to go off on a tangent. The “Pink Tax” was her hill. The one she intended to die on. Ben reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her toward him. “Sweetheart, it’s not just girl sex toys that are expensive,” he told her. “I spend over fifty dollars on my sounding set, after all.”

Rey rolled her eyes but went along toward him, then into his lap when he pulled her down. “That is for stainless steel, you have to pay for that. What I’m upset about is that these are two different designs of the same toy and one is almost twice the cost of the other. It's awful. I shouldn’t have to spend more money to get off than men do.”

Fuck, she made him weak when she pouted. Sometimes he wondered who was the top in this relationship. It didn’t surprise him anymore that she was actually younger than he was, despite their experience levels. But sometimes, she was just too damn adorable. He suspected she might know how adorable she was, but he wasn’t going to let her know just in case. She already had all of his heart.

“Sweetheart, not all of men’s toys are less expensive than women's, and there are sales periodically.”

Rey sighed. “I know. It still sucks. I wanted to surprise you, but I’m too broke for this one.”

She handed her phone to Ben again, and he looked at it, seeing that it was a list of couples vibrators. They didn’t have one for men, so she’d found a bullet that was operated by an app, but it was outside of her monthly budget and she would not let him help her with it. He tried anyway. “I could...you know, as a present.”

“You could, you know, stop trying to buy shit for me.”

Ben sighed. Well, at least she didn’t throw anything at his head this time. “Sweetheart, when I want to buy you something, it’s because I lo—because I want to do something nice for you. It’s not because I think you can’t do it on your own.”

Rey continued to pout. “I know that, but it still makes me uncomfortable. I don’t wanna be a...a...sugar mommy or whatever.”

Ben couldn’t help smiling. “I think it’s sugar baby,” he said.

Rey rolled her eyes. “We both know I am no one’s baby.”

Ben’s smile grew. “What, you wouldn’t want me to call you baby?”

“I think not.”

Ben grinned and tucked his head against her shoulder. Rey brought her head to his and absently ran her fingers through his hair. “I just thought it would be really fun. And like a nice thing to do for, like...you know what, nevermind.”

Rey sat up, but Ben pulled her back. “No, what would it be nice for? Tell me.”

“You’re getting awful mouthy for a sub,” she told him as she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not topping right now and you're avoiding the subject, which is not proper dom behavior. Now tell me.”

Rey continued to pout, and he almost plucked her lip into his mouth to suck on it, it was protruding so much. But she was talking before he could follow through. She poked gently at his hand, tracing meaningless patterns on his skin when she mumbled, “Onemonthannaversary,” in a small voice.

Ben blinked and tilted his head. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Rey sighed dramatically. “Our one-month anniversary.”

Ben tilted his head back. “Our one-month anniversary? You’re keeping track of that?”

Delightfully, she blushed and averted her eyes. It was so rare that he could make her blush. Generally, it was the other way around and she delighted in it as well. 

“Of course I am,” she muttered. “It’s important. You’re important. I...I love you.”

That stunned him. He stared at her, his mouth falling open a little and he couldn’t make words come out of it. Her eyes got a little glassy as she looked back at him for a moment, but she must have taken his stunned expression badly because she was trying to climb out of his lap. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her, her attempted departure the impetus to get him talking.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away. You clearly don’t feel the same way and now I need to go crawl in a hole and die. Let me go.”

He could tell she was trying to use her dom voice, which typically got him to do anything, but her voice quavered too much and held none of the confidence her dom voice generally did, so he tightened his arms more securely around her.

“Now, how can I ‘clearly’ not feel a way when you haven’t given me a moment to process that you stole my confession right out from under me?”

Rey stopped struggling and turned to look at him. “What?”

Ben sighed and pulled her against him. “I’ve been trying to find the right time to say it, but we’ve only been together for a month and I thought it was too soon. I’ve almost slipped at least twelve times. How did you not notice?”

“I..I didn’t...how _did_ I not notice? You can’t hide anything from me.”

Ben chuckled. “Oh, I can hide a few things from you. Like my snickers stash.”

“You have another one?!”

Ben laughed outright. “Sweetheart, because of you, I have three stashes you haven’t found, yet.”

“Well, goddamnit, now I have to go look!” She started to climb out of his lap again, but he didn’t let her go.

“God, I love you,” he said through his laughter.

Rey turned her head and blinked at him for a moment before her smile broke over her face like a sunbeam through the clouds.

“Really?”

Ben grinned at her. “Really. I really love you.”

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. “I love you, too,” she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I want to be with you for a long time.”

Ben grinned back at her. “Yeah, me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are amazing, comments are heartwarming and MOAR always inspires us.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnEighthDomain)!
> 
> Original Tweet [here](https://twitter.com/HoshinaKate/status/1332049165443080194?s=20).


End file.
